Is it true, His love for me
by Opulency
Summary: Reyna Tanerin, a girl entering middle school, is moving from an almost perfect life in America to strange Japan, where things go topsy turvy... Summary is continued inside the 1st chapter and the story is better than it sounds. OOC
1. Prologue

Summary: Reyna Tanerin, a girl entering middle school, is moving from an almost perfect life in America to strange Japan, where things go topsy turvy for herself! Her father is Nanjiro Echizen's good friend and soon she meets Ryoma, but what will become of the two? When Ryoma shows her around school, he also introduces her to the Tennis Team! All of them become like older brothers, except Eiji who acts like a younger brother. But it seems as though Ryoma's not the only one who fell in love... RxOC Maybe even EijixOC or FujixOC in the later chapters!  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Disclaimer: Sadly, I do not own Prince of Tennis.. But I so wish I did.. T-T  
A/N: I'm sorry! But this is the prologue so it's short! Maybe if I get enough reviews, I'll start posting longer chapters So Please Read & Review! I beg you, Plz do some good for this writer!  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Prologue**

"What! We're moving the day after tomorrow!" I practically choked on my dinner.

"Well honey, you're father and I got a job in Japan. And after all, you are part Japanese," my mom replied with no difficulty.

"Yeah, like one-fourth!" I retorted angrily. "I don't wanna move!"

"You are part Japanese whether you like it or not," dad chewed on his piece of steak slowly.

"Come on, why Japan? I don't even know Japanese! I even know how to speak a little of Korean, why not there?" I poked at my broccoli with my chopsticks.

"It won't be that bad Reyna," mom tried to change my mind.

"I don't even know anyone there? Let alone have any friends," I grumbled angrily.

"Your father has a very good friend there who's even a tennis champion. He also has a son about your age… Ryoma was it?" mom looked at dad and he nodded in reply.

"What's all the fuss about over here?" my older brother, Kenton, yawned and came into the room. "I could hear you from upstairs."

"Shut up Kenton," I took a sip from my glass of water.

"What did I do?" he frowned at me. "Man, I'm hungry. Why didn't you call me down?"

"Well, I was going to but you were studying so hard," mom said.

"Not to mention sleeping too," I snickered under my breath.

Kenton glared and sat down across from me. He was in 9th grade, but the fact that my parents thought that he got mature because he was older was so out of range. You wouldn't believe what he did to me, even at his age. And worse when we were younger. Now all he does is throw heavy and hard stuff at me when my parents are gone and pull my waist long black/blue/red hair, which hurts very badly. Anyway, through all of that, he's a very protective brother nonetheless—very protective, and rarely nice. His looks were so different from me though. He had dirty blonde hair and aqua blue eyes. While on the other hand, I had black hair – which I dyed with blue and red streaks – and amber colored brown eyes.

"So pipsqueak, who's this Ryoma dude?" Kenton grinned mischievously.

"Don't call me pipsqueak! And how should I know who Ryoma is anyway?" I frowned at him, losing my appetite. I picked up my plate and stood up, walking to the sink. "It's your turn to wash the dishes. Aren't you happy you woke up?"

I walked upstairs and jumped on my bed. Opal, my pure white Himalayan cat, climbed onto the bed and used her tail to tickle my face. I laughed. "Hi there Opal, where were you all day?" I picked her up and set her down on my lap. "Meow" she relied and stared at me with her opal-colored orbs. The reason we named her Opal. She jumped off before I stood up, as if predicting all my moves, and followed me to my desk. I sat down in my revolving chair and then Opal jumped onto my lap.

"I don't want to move," I sighed and continued petting Opal.

"Well, let's think of some positive stuff," I thought. "Well, there's gonna be snow, and… AHH! That's all I can think of," I nearly pulled my hair out. "I'm just gonna start packing to forget. Wait, how is that going to help?"

I took out my huge suitcase from my closet and threw all of my clothes into it. Opal sat on the bed watching me as I went from one side of the room to the other, opening every clothes drawer I had and throwing them into the suitcase. A few minutes later, I paused from my work and turned around. "This really isn't what I thought it's going to turn out like..." I stared at the large pile of clothes in my suitcase.

"Crap... I'm gonna need to fold all of this." Opal cocked her head to one side and then walked out of the room leaving me behind with the outrageous pile. I never even knewI had this much clothes, except for the fact that when my mom goes shopping, she brings about 6 large bags full of clothes for us to try on. I sighed and began folding the clothes neatly so they would fit inside the suitcase. About an hour later, the clothes were packed inside and I exhaled deeply. "I am never going to do that again," I grumbled and left the room.


	2. Oh Great

**Chapter 1**

"Okay, so are we all packed up?" mom called inside the airport. I was feeling queasy already. With a huge rolling suitcase in one hand and Opal's pet cage thingy in the other I followed my parents to the ticket place. I waited with Kenton near the end of the line as we bickered on and on about tiny stuff. When mom and dad came back, we headed to the plane. I had my backpack with all my books, stuffed animal, video games, and pencils and a sketch pad in it.

"I feel sick," I complained.

"Come off it, you're just feeling bad cause we're moving," Kenton rubbed it in.

"No one asked you Kenton," I hissed back.

He shrugged in reply as I took my seat next to the window. I wasn't really scared of heights, just that feeling at the end. Surprisingly, I was asleep most of the plane ride. Just woke up a few times to see what time it was or dinner time or to read a few books. Kenton was playing a video game from my backpack with earphones on. I sighed and tugged on my blanket and kicked off my shoes, then fell back asleep. The next time I woke up, people were getting their luggage and heading out.

I hurriedly gathered my stuff and followed my parents out of the plane. I looked around after getting all of our suitcases and saw my parents waving. I tried to see who, but my height kept me from even looking over my parents' shoulders. Then, I saw two other arms waving back. As soon as I found Opal, we reached the pair of hands and I found that it was a man and woman, and a boy with them.

"Hey Echizen!" dad greeted the man and shook hands. "It's been a long time."

"Hi there," my mom smiled and greeted his wife.

"Hi Kai, Rowen," the man, whose name was apparently Nanjiro Echizen, said to dad and mom. "And who are these little guys?" he looked at Kenton and me.

"Kids, this is Mr. Echizen," dad introduced him. "Nanjiro, this is my son and daughter, Kenton and Reyna."

Kenton grinned and I smiled faintly and we both bowed half way. Opal was mewing inside the cage wanting out.

"Oh speaking of which, this is my son, Ryoma," Mr. Echizen introduced the boy.

Kenton said hi. Ryoma replied and looked at me. I waved a little and held Opal's cage tighter in my hands. She mewed and poked at the door.

"You have a Himalayan too," he spoke and caught me by surprise.

"Uhh, yeah, her name's Opal," I replied.

"I have a Himalayan too, named Kalpin or Karupin in Japanese," he shrugged.

I thought he'd have sort of an accent but his English was accent-free. "I'd love to see him sometime."

"Come to my place and I'll show him to you. You can bring Opal if you want," he shrugged again and turned.

There was a cocky attitude within him, and I saw it right away. I raised my eyebrow a bit and followed along with Kenton who looked bored already. Other than that, I had to admit, he was pretty cute. Our parents were talking like crazy and that annoyed me but who was I to judge. They were friends for a long time. After a while later in the car, the kids were sitting in the back, me in between the other two. Opal was on my lap purring away contently. I wanted to start up a conversation while the parents were motoring their mouths away.

"So, I heard that you were a good tennis player," I said.

"I guess I'm okay," he continued looking out the window never turning his head. Finally he turned as if bored. "Can I hold Opal for a second?"

"Oh, sure," I picked her up and handed her to him. She blinked for a second at Ryoma and then lost interest in him and went back to sleep, this time on his lap.

"I think she likes you," I laughed quietly.

"She looks almost exactly like Kalpin," he looked down at the napping Opal on his lap. His mouth curved up into a tiny smile.

"You must really like your cat, earlier, it seemed that you didn't care for anything," I grinned, teasing him.

Ryoma turned his head towards me and raised an eyebrow, "Oh really?"

"Yes really," I replied and heard Kenton snore softly next to me.

When we got to the Echizen residence, Mr. Echizen said that we were allowed to stay until we found a house to live in. Nanako, Ryoma's college cousin, showed me to an empty room right across Ryoma's. I thanked her as she left and put my suitcase down. It was a big room, bigger than my old one, and I liked all the new space. There was a closet, bed, desk, chair, lamp, a window above the desk, and a comfy looking armchair. I already knew that the armchair would be my favorite spot in the room. There was a knock on the door and Kenton stepped in.

"Big room you got here, I got an even bigger one," he grinned as if trying to get the better of me.

"So? I like this room," I replied and shrugged him off.

"Whatever," he muttered and went back to his room.

"Jerk," I grumbled and sat down in the armchair.

"Who me?" Ryoma pretended to look hurt. "What did I do?"

"Oh sorry," I mumbled quietly. "I was talking to Kenton."

"He's not here," Ryoma replied. "Are you like delirious or something?"

"I know he's not here and no I am not!" I was on the verge of throwing my backpack at him.

"Whoa jeez... Calm down, didn't mean to piss you off," he laughed.

"Well, if you tried, it's worked," I sighed. "Or it did."

"Yeah, whatever. Dinner's ready in 15," he shrugged and walked out of the room.

I jumped onto my bed and groaned. "Great, there's two annoying people here," I grumbled and shifted my body so it was facing the wall. Just then I heard a meow from the doorway and I jerked up. Opal was there and she jumped onto my lap when another Himalayan followed. "Oh, you must be Kalpin!" I put Opal down and Kalpin sniffed my fingers before letting me hold him. "You are cute, and you do look like Opal," I whispered and smiled. "Adorable you two," I laughed as Opal and Kalpin left the room.

"Well, dinner time!"


	3. Accidents Happen

A/N: I AM SO SORRY ABOUT THE LATE CHAPTER! I hadeth lotsa things going on including my week trip to Yellowstone and Vegas! OO Please forgive me! And I actually laughed while I was writing this chapter. I don't know why though… Maybe you'll find out--! Okee, here's da chapter!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I changed and washed up before I headed down to the kitchen, where something delicious was being cooked. As the moms and Nanako were setting the table I walked in and looked at all the food.

"I thought we were going to have Japanese food," I said aloud.

"Well, it is your first day in Japan so I thought you wouldn't really be in the mood for Japanese food today. And besides, we all have a little American in us," Mrs. Echizen replied.

I nodded as I took my seat near the doorway so I'd be the first one out as soon as I was done. To be honest, I wasn't hungry at all, but decided to eat a few things before bed. When the food was ready, the boys hurried in and then the dads. Kenton to the seat next to me and Ryoma took the other.

"Great, I'm surrounded by idiots," I murmured to myself.

"I heard that," Ryoma and Kenton both whispered at me.

I merely shrugged and dug in to my food. It was steak and mashed potatoes and a bit of broccoli and carrots on the side. It was so good, excluding the vegetables. The carrots were okay though. It was always the broccoli that got on my nerves. I heard a mew from behind me and I turned slightly, seeing Opal. An idea popped into my head about destroying the broccolis and my solution was, Opal.

I jammed the fork into the broccoli and quickly pretended to eat it when I hurriedly put the fork down to Opal for her to eat. She took the broccoli after sniffing it for a sec and then left the room. I sighed heavily and stood up, taking my plate and my silverware to the sink.

"Thank you for the dinner. It was great," I bowed slightly and headed out of the room.

The parents continued talking for over an hour after dinner and I was in my room, sketching Opal and Kalpin on my notepad. There was a knock on my door and I opened it revealing Nanako. Her hair was in a towel as if she had just taken a bath or shower or whatever.

"If you want to, the bathroom is open," she said as she walked to her room.

I nodded thanks and hurried to get my robe and towel. I sprinted lightly to the bathroom and closed the door, forgetting to lock it. There was a huge bathtub and a shower place.

"Wow," I muttered as I filled the bathtub with hot water and bubbles.

I slid out of my clothes and stepped into the tub. I felt like I was in heaven -- that is until someone opened the door. Luckily, my back was to them so I didn't notice at first (plus the room was... foggy?), and I couldn't hear anything because the water was still running. What I first detected was the meow from the cats who squeezed in through the open door. I turned to the entry seeing that it was open and a figure was in the doorway.

My first instinct – jump back into the water neck-high and grab something like a shampoo bottle and hurl it at them. And so, I did. He (that's even worse) got knocked out and I quickly grabbed by robe and threw it over me the very first chance I got. I held tightly to my robe as I slowly walked to the body.

"Did I kill him?" I asked myself.

He groaned a little and sat up as I quickly stepped back. His face was blurry due to the ummm… smoke from the heat of the water. I squinted a little at him and saw… Black hair...

"EWWWWWWWWWW! RYOMA! OUT, OUT, OUT! RIGHT NOW! YOU PERV!" I screamed my head off as I kicked him out. Literally, kicking him.

"The nerve of that guy!" I huffed as I quickly went back to the tub, making sure I locked the door this time.

**-----Ryoma POV-----**

I was in my room playing my tennis game when I looked up at the clock reading 8:55 P.M. Kalpin and Opal were playing with one of my pillows on my bed and I sighed as I turned my game off and grabbed a towel.

"Time for my bath," I muttered and headed to the bathroom that I always used.

Kalpin and Opal followed for some reason as if Kalpin was showing her around and I shrugged, not really caring about it.

I opened the door to the bathroom but already found that it was warm inside. Opening the door a little wider, I looked around and my eyes landed on a form inside the tub. I growled a bit, disappointed that I'd have to take my bath later, due to this person but Kalpin and Opal crawled in through the space between the wall and the slightly opened door. They meowed quite loudly and I froze as the figure turned and look towards me. It all happened so fast.

First a light scream, then a shampoo bottle being thrown at my head. Me getting knocked out, barely even seeing anything. And then being screamed at, and then kicked… ()

"Could this get any worse?" I thought. Yes it did.

The figure in the tub was Reyna! It would've been better if it was Nanako because she was family. But why Reyna! OO (A/N: because I made it that way/ Muhahaha) And she called me a perv! I was passed out in front of the door with a huge bump forming on my forehead. Kalpin and Opal had obviously run off after the first scream Reyna let out.

**-----Reyna's POV-----**

"Ewww, this is not good," I paced around in my room after my so-called 'relaxing' bath.

My hair was still wet and dripping, but I didn't care. Well… I did, but not that much.

"Oh my god, what if someone heard me? No, they would've come to my room by now," I muttered and flopped down on my bed. Opal came up to me and laid down on the big pillow.

"Am I glad to see you," I sat up with Opal in my lap. I stroked her head and then held her up. She was looking at me with curiosity and innocence in her eyes. "Awe, don't give me that look." I set her down gently on the floor and she returned to her cat bed thing... (A/N: Cat bed? sigh)

I used my towel to dry my hair and I fell back on my bed, staring up at the high ceiling. There was another knock on my door and Ryoma stepped in, his face a bit red, from his bath and the earlier accident. I glared at him before saying, "Out you pervert."

He returned the glare and sighed before slamming the door and walking back to his room. I was furious, but decided to cool off by opening the window. I was restless for a bit but soon; I crawled underneath my covers and turned off the ceiling light. I sighed heavily and closed my eyes, falling into an easy sleep..

Suddenly, I woke up during the middle of the night or dawn as I remembered that school was only two days away! School in America ended about a month ago, and here I was starting school again in less than two months! What a life… I groaned as I fell back and tried to sleep again, but I started hearing soft noises outside. Not normal ones you hear like a bird chirping or a car passing by. No; something was thudding against a wall…

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: So…. Didja liketh this chappie? Hope ya did! Please review and I'll try to get the next one updated quicker!


	4. Unnoticed Likings

Disclaimer: OMG I can't believe I forgot this on the other chapters too! I DO NOT own Prince of Tennis therefore… don't sue/hurt me!

A/N: Hi Everybody! I think this chapter might be the second to last or last one before school starts! oO I'm going to try my best to write another one by Sunday or Monday and then the chapters may take about a week to finish. I am sorry to disappoint everyone who read this fanfic! I scolded myself too…

1) If you want the story coming out at least like once a week, the chapters would be shorter…

2) The chapters will be longer if you are willing to wait a tiny bit more than a week.

Please review saying which one you'd like better so I can get into that writing habit until winter, spring, or summer vacation! Thank you! Now, on to the story!

**Chapter 5- Unnoticed Likings?**

I was shivering when I kicked my blankets off the bed, noticing that I had left the window open from last night. Apparently, Opal wasn't in her bed and I assumed that she had already gone out to play with Kalpin.

'Hope that cat's been neutered…' I thought.

Putting on my comfy, warm slippers, I saw that I only had a huge grey shirt, which went down to my thighs and the sleeves reached my elbows, and blue pajama bottoms with yellow chicks on it. For all I could've known, the shirt could've been Shaq's. But killing that thought, I took a look at my clock, which read 5:24 A.M., and groaned slightly as I quietly opened my door and stepped out into the hall.

"I swear, if that's Ryoma, I'm going to–" I was caught off by a coughing noise behind me. And unluckily enough was Kenton.

"Ooh, what about your boyfriend?" he asked emphasizing the word boyfriend.

I glared at him, "He's not my boyfriend."

"Then why are you talking about him?"

"I'm not."

"You are too!"

"I am not!"

"Uh-huh!"

"Nuh-uh!"

"What's going on here?" came a voice behind me.

Dang… Why were people popping up behind ME? I jerked around as Kenton grinned and raised his right hand in greeting.

"Oh it's you," I grumbled as Ryoma came up the stairs, sweating and a tennis racket in hand and a can of ponta in the other. "What are you doing up so early?"

"Is that her normal greeting?" Ryoma looked at Kenton who merely shook his head 'no'.

"I thought so," he shrugged. "Dang Tanerin, you're a heavy sleeper!" he looked at me, raising an eyebrow.

"So it was you banging against the wall!" I pointed angrily at him, although I knew it was obvious.

He replied, "Yeah, it was. Well, see you guys later." He pushed past me and hurriedly walked into his room.

Kenton stared obviously amused at the both of us.

Noticing his grin, I glared and asked, "What are you grinning at?"

"Your feelings…" he said trying to act like a psychic. "I can tell that your heart beats only for him."

I stared at him quizzically. Then laughed. "You're kidding right? And besides, that psychic act really doesn't help your stupidity."

He was doing all kinds of motions with his hands around his head until that last sentence. Then dropping his hands abruptly, he looked at me with fake puppy dog eyes.

"Are you calling me stupid?" he whined.

"Come off it Kenton," I said, remembering the day at the airport when he had said that to me. "Well, I'm off to my room. Have you seen Opal?"

"No why, she was hanging around with that cat lately," he looked around and shrugged.

"Okay, just wondering," I mumbled as I headed back to my room, hoping for no further interruptions in my sleep.

I got my wish and I woke up to the sound of my alarm at 7:30 A.M. I yawned and walked to the bathroom and knocked on the door, for I found it closed. A type of grumbling/ trying-to-talk-through-mounds-of-foam-from-toothpaste sound came from the other side and I sighed as I grabbed my stuff back to my room. About 10 minutes later, I was able to go in and I locked the door and washed my face and stuff nottaking my shower till after breakfast. I combed my hair, tying it into a ponytail. I hadn't seen the person who was in there earlier but I figured it would have been Kenton or Ryoma.

I dropped my towel on my bed and Opal entered through the open door, a bit of dirt on her fur. I bent down to pick her up, but before I could even touch her, a nasty stench came crawling to my nose.

"Opal!" I coughed as I took her to the bathroom for an immediate bath. When I opened the door, I found that Kalpin was being given a bath too by Ryoma. "Ah great." I mumbled as I headed over. At least Opal and Kalpin were here.

I noticed Kalpin trying everything he can to get out of the bath but it was no use for Ryoma had a firm grip on him. He ignored me as I came in with Opal, and I filled a bucket, that was big enough for two cats to fit in!

Opal reluctantly got into the tub of water and I grudgingly asked Ryoma for some cat shampoo. He murmured something not comprehendible, perhaps Japanese, and handed me the shampoo he used on Kalpin. I poured about half a handful into my hand and began washing Opal, making sure not to get her face. A few minutes later, we were both done and Opal was smelling clean again.

I walked out of the bathroom with Opal in my arms and I practically cradled her all the way, sometimes scolding her for getting dirty. Before I opened the door to my room, Ryoma asked:

"Was Opal dirty too earlier?"

I turned and nodded my head, Opal looking up at me.

"Okay, breakfast is ready soon," he shrugged and took Kalpin with him to his room.

I opened my door and headed in too, plopping down on the bed. Opal went to her bed and laid down, already purring and about to fall asleep.

I laughed and checked my clock which was 10 minutes to 8 A.M.

"I'm starving," I mumbled as I headed off downstairs for breakfast.

I found that Ryoma and Kenton were playing a video game downstairs and I sat on the couch behind them, watching in amusement. Apparently, it was a racing game to me but however, they said that it was a battling game.

"How weird," I mumbled, my head resting on the palm of my hand.

I looked at the game container thing next to me and I picked it up. It was in Japanese so obviously, I couldn't read it yet. On the other hand, the game console looked like a PS2 and Kenton was getting attached to the game easily. Ryoma yawned as his character 'kicked' Kenton's character before he fell to the ground. Then on the screen, the three words 'Player 1 Wins' popped up and Kenton hung his head. I laughed and they turned to look at me as if just noticing I was there.

"When did you come?" Kenton's eyes widened a bit.

"Right before you got your butt kicked," I grinned back.

Ryoma merely shook his head as Kenton gave his controller to me. "Why don't you give it a try?"

"Fine," I replied and took the controller and stared at all the buttons. I was so sure at first that I had every chance to beat Ryoma. But when I looked at the control, I wasn't so sure anymore. Nonetheless, I would have to learn the hard way. By pressing every button on the control except one, that had the word 'start' written under it. I decided it would be best to lose the first round and try winning on my second try.

Ryoma shrugged as he reset the game and I grudgingly looked up at the screen, worried that while I was looking, I would press something wrong that would make me die. My first thought was to learn the attacks. As soon as I heard 'begin' from the TV, I hurried and began pressing all these buttons, making my character jump and then run around and then punch into the air. Then all of a sudden, she shot a blue-like beam at Ryoma's character.

"Cool," Kenton said, his eyes glued onto the screen. "I couldn't do that earlier, how'd you do it?"

I shrugged in reply as I continued pressing random buttons until the enemy shot fire like bolts at mine. Then, my character fell to the ground. I blinked at the TV monitor, then at my controller, and then back to the display.

"Ha, see?" Kenton grinned. Was it possible for him to get much more immature?

I groaned as I reluctantly handed the controller back to him. Ryoma grinned, satisfied at my absolute defeat. I glared at him as Nanako came out of the kitchen and called us for breakfast. Something smelling like pancakes resided my anger and humiliation towards Ryoma and I was the first one in my seat again. The dads were laughing as they came in through the door and sat down in their spots. The table was covered in plates of food like pancakes, just as I had thought, waffles, eggs, French toast, and whatever other American breakfast there was. I put a pancake and 2 waffles on my plate and reached over for the syrup and butter. I dug in and about 30 minutes later, Ryoma and I rushed out and raced towards the bathroom to see who get it first. I felt the eyes of everyone else in the kitchen on our backs but I didn't care as long as I got the bathroom first.

On the way up the stairs, I decided to let him pass by first and as soon as we got to the top, I grabbed his ankle so he fell forward flat on his face. I stuck my tongue out at him as I passed and I looked at my goal when I suddenly felt a whoosh of air and felt myself crashing down, a heavy weight upon my back. I couldn't believe it! Ryoma had tackled me down just for the bathroom! I growled as I turned onto my back facing him, trying to push him off me but at times pulling him back as he left for the bathroom.

Victory was almost in his grasp when once more; I had pulled his ankle and brought him down. He let out a loud 'Ow!' as he landed and I held up a peace sign as I locked the bathroom door. Breathing heavily, I looked into the mirror, finding my face red more from blushing than anger. Ryoma had been on top of me! Again, the impudence of that pervert! He's so obsessed with the bathroom he even dared to tackle a girl! Had he been really obsessed? Or had he just wanted to compete against me for fun? I heard mewing from the other side of the door and I opened it slightly, the lock letting out a loud clicking sound. There, I found Opal scratching on the door and I shook my head and sighed, closing it again. I grabbed my toothbrush and began my usual morning routine.

-----Ryoma's POV-----

I couldn't believe I lost to her! I, unwillingly, left for my room and I looked at my mirror which revealed a huge red bump in the middle of my forehead! Great, and school was only two days away!

"This had better go down before school starts or that baka upperclassman is going to tease me for the heck of it. Calling me O-Chibi because I'm just short!" I muttered, poking at the reddish-purple colored lump.

I sighed as I lay back on my bed waiting for that stupid girl to come out of the bathroom.

"She is quite interesting and fun to tease though," Ryoma tried to be optimistic. "But annoying like Eiji as well. Maybe even cute."

At that, Ryoma jerked up on his bed and shook his head really fast.

"What am I saying?" Could it be that Ryoma was perhaps feeling a bit ofliking towards the girl?

-----Reyna's POV-----

My hair was wrapped up in a towel again as I left the bathroom. When I had reached my door and tugged it open, I heard Ryoma's door opening from behind me. I grinned and stepped into my room, closing the door after me. I hurriedly slipped into a comfortable Paul Frank t-shirt that I had bought in America and regular jeans. I looked at my clock which only read 9:30 A.M. and I sighed wondering what I was going to do for the rest of the day… That stupid Ryoma had worked up my morning and now, I was already bored. I walked back out into the hall, a towel draped over my shoulders to keep my still-wet hair from drenching the back of my shirt.

When I looked towards the bathroom, there was Ryoma, with only a towel draped around his waist. My eyes widened as I ran back into my room; trying to keep the image out of my head.

"It hasn't even been a week and these things are happening to me!" I grumbled as I slid down to the ground, leaning against the door. "It's not going to be easy when I get to school."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: HI! Okee, this chapter is done! Hope you liked it and please! Don't forget to review Remember what I said in the beginning of this chapter though; please tell me when you review! I will try to come on as much as I can with school coming on and after school activities and stuff! Not to mention, loads of homework… And… Yes, this is a stupid question… Where do you write your bio? oO Perhaps it is the profile thing in your accounts? I did that and I hope it shows up soon… If I am wrong, please tell me! Well Thanks for reading this much! And I hope I can update faster than I attempt.


	5. Note Updated at the End

Yes, this is my second Author's Note… TT Please read what I have to say--

Omg... I feel so bad! I probably disappointed all of my readers down with my 6th chapter. So I'm thinking of re-writing it. Should I just keep it this way or re-write it? --; I'm so worried…  
Any ideas readers? Oh and before I go, I want to say thanks to some of my first reviewers for this story!

Craze Izumi

KatrinaKaiba

zazabeans

Punjabi Patipees

snuggles-n-hugs

soccergurlo123

Devry

LuCkY-SiZzA

simpleandclean99

I really appreciated your reviews and it pushed me on to write more!  
I hope that this story may receive many more reviews from great readers like you!  
-gives a free plushie to the reviewers above- or at least I wish I could do it for real… -sigh-  
Well, some ideas for this fanfic would help a lot and I shall thank anyone who sends ideas over e-mail. NOT in the reviews please…

Thank You for reading this entire pathetic little note!  
BTW, if it doesn't say my e-mail in my bio thingy or whatever, here it is- it is a very old e-mail and it was when I was OBSESSED with Inuyasha.  
And if you are going to send me ideas, please title the e-mail— Fanfic Idea!  
Thanks and have a nice…umm…day or night or whenever you are reading this…

P.S. I think the next chapter would be up my the following weekend... Unless I rewrite chapter 6!

Ack... screw the last paragraph of the note... Not the P.S.I'm gonna rewrite chapter 6! Entirely! Oh and anyone who reads up to here, MUST GO READ the PoT Fanfic- Wake Up  
Ish so good! Well, I'm off to edit Chapter 6! Buh-Bye!


	6. First Day of Seigaku Pt 1 FIXED

Disclaimer: I don't own Prince of Tennis- yap yap yap…

A/N: Whoa... I am so tired from my first week at middle school! I died a while ago so I am writing this somewhere I am invisible... JK! Big load of math homework even on the weekends! I'm so miserable… Getting lots of reviews might help me feel better! –hint hint- lolz! Well, I hope writing this will make me feel better, but as soon as I finish updating this chapter, I am off to bed EARLY… So, here's Chapter 6! Enjoy!  
**A/N 2: This chapter is fixed because I had a bit of time left on my weekend! Hope you like!**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Chapter 6- First Day of School pt. 1

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I yawned as my alarm clock rang out at 6:30. Getting up out of bed was harder than I thought it would be and I laid in bed for about 10 minutes before I attempted to get up again. This time, I swayed a little when I stood up and it looked like I was drunk. Literally. I quickly grabbed my robe and walked to the bathroom and locked the door. Turning on the shower, I groped around for my shampoo and conditioner. I was totally a mess. I quickly slid out of my clothes and stood underneath the shower, letting the hot water drench me entirely. I brushed my teeth and combed my hair, shortly after I finished showering and it took me a while to do my hair. If Ryoma wasn't looking good, at least someone would have to for the both of us- and that would be me. I threw the robe over me and tied it before stepping outside, looking around for any sign of someone's presence.

Ryoma had walked out of his room, messy black hair and all. He seemed just as sleepy as I had been earlier. When I entered my cold room, I hurriedly changed into the school uniform that Mrs. Echizen and Mom had bought at the school. It looked pretty good on me, even I had to admit. And I had also been learning Japanese over the last weeks in America so that might be helpful. Plus, I learned some new words from Nanako when she had free time. There was a knock on my door and Kenton came busting in with Opal scratching him accidentally with her long nails.

"Ow," he mumbled before turning his attention back to me.

"What is it," I asked impatiently, my foot tapping quietly.

He let Opal go and she immediately jumped to my pillow, hissing slightly at Kenton.

"I won't ask again Kenton, what is it?" I growled in a low voice.

"Ready for school? We leave in 20 minutes after breakfast," he glowered over at Opal who merely ignored him and began playing with her rubber mouse toy.

"You're not talking to Opal you know," I muttered, noticing that most of his attention was on Opal instead of me. "And I'll be down in five minutes." And with that, I shut him out of the room, looking over myself in the mirror.

I made sure I had everything like my books, my school shoes that were a must, and other needed things. I put my hair up, letting strands of hair fall loosely over my shoulders. Satisfied with my look, I opened the door and Opal rushed out of the room, probably in search of something to play with instead of her mouse. I sighed and headed down, putting my bag on the sofa I sat on the night before. Something delicious came from the kitchen and I quickly went in, noticing my hunger. It was like a buffet, except it was at home and it was just breakfast. I grabbed two pieces of toast and spread strawberry jam over them. I finished it up with half a glass of milk, which Ryoma kept staring at me as I drank it slowly.

"What?" I asked after I set the plates and cup in the sink.

He shook his head and replied, "The milk…"

I cocked an eyebrow at him and frowned. "What about milk? It makes you grow taller," I smirked at him, teasing him about his height. Of course, I was just about centimeter taller than him but that didn't matter. I was taller than him!

I grinned to myself and this time, it was Ryoma's turn to stare at me like I was crazy. The others were gaping at the two of us, not really knowing what was going on. I felt the pairs of eyes on me and Ryoma and I quickly stopped arguing, hoping to get less attention than that at school.

Ryoma grumbled something and finished up his croissant, telling our parents we were off for school. I thanked the moms and Nanako for breakfast and hurried to get my book bag. Kenton and Ryoma were already outside as I noticed that their shoes weren't there. I hurried and put on my shoes before rushing out of the house and catching up with those dorks.

"You guys are so nice," I muttered sarcastically.

"I know, aren't we?" Ryoma grinned.

I glared at him and Kenton seemed amused at our petty arguments.

"What are you laughing at?" I asked him, poking his arm.

"Nothing, did you see me laughing?" Kenton yawned, obviously tired.

"Well, no," now that I thought about it, he wasn't really doing anything. I think I was just so into accusing him of stuff, the idea that Kenton wasn't doing 'anything' sort of bothered me. Does that make sense? Anyway, I was so deep in thought that I couldn't hear the two calling my name. Ryoma was pointing at a large building next to us and I assumed this was the great Seishun Gakuen.

"People, do speak English here… Right?" I asked Ryoma nervously.

"Does it look like it?" he looked at me, one of those annoyed expressions on his face.

"Well gee, sorry," I sighed looking around at all the students who were passing by.

Ryoma then added, "There are some classes with a few English speakers."

My expression brightened a little in hopes of finding friends in this foreign world. "So, I'm probably having every class with you," I muttered, disappointedly.

"Not every class, no. That would be like a death sentence to me," Ryoma shuddered. "There is one class- English- that you won't have with me."

I nodded faintly then thought about what he said. "Hey! What's so bad being stuck with me!" I was on the verge of throwing my bag at his head.

"Everything. You're annoying, loud, what could be worse?" Ryoma grinned. I guess one of his new hobbies was teasing me now.

I simply sighed and looked around for Kenton. "Where'd he go?"

"Somewhere over there," Ryoma pointed in the direction he had ran off in search of people who can speak English.

"Oh my god," I blinked at my embarrassing brother who went from group to group looking for people to talk to. "I have to avoid him as much as possible."

"I havta agree with you there," Ryoma grinned in enjoyment at Kenton.

"Okay, let's go get my classes," I said and headed towards the building.

"The principal's office is that way Reyna," Ryoma pointed in the opposite direction of where I was going.

"You always have to ruin my mood huh?" I frowned at him.

He shrugged lightly and began leading the way. When we reached the office, Ryoma was just beginning to slip away when I noticed and I grabbed his arm.

"You are not going anywhere," I glowered at him.

He gave up reluctantly, and I let go of his arm as I knocked on the door.

A voice came from the other side of the door and Ryoma nodded at me, telling me to enter. It was a pretty big office, filled with shelves and cabinets of awards and trophies. At the far end of the room, there was a desk and there sat the principal. There was also another lady in there, waiting for us to sit down in the two armchairs in front of the desk.

"Hi there Ryoma," she greeted then shifted her attention to me. "You must be Reyna. Welcome to Seishun Academy. I'm Ms. Hanson, the English teacher here. I hope you have a great year here at school."

I was a bit speechless at first then bowed slightly and replied, "Yes and thank you."

We took our seats in the chairs and looked up at the principal who merely smiled at us. I was starting to get a bit uncomfortable when Ms. Hanson broke the silence by speaking to the principal in Japanese. Then he replied back and Ms. Hanson nodded. She turned to me and Ryoma and spoke:

"(XD I don't know the principal's name apparently so I'm just gonna go with 'The Principal'! –thunder in the background-) The Principal welcomes you to this school as I just have and would like you to stay with Ryoma for most of the day today until you get used to the school. The only class that you won't have with him is the English class with me, 2nd period."

I looked at Ryoma, who merely held a grimacing expression on his face. I frowned at him then turned back to Ms. Hanson. Then she continued after chatting with The Principal for a minute and given a yellow slip:

"Here is your school schedule, and if you need anything, just come to my class and ask," Ms. Hanson gave me the slip and it had all of my classes and room numbers. Thank god it was in English or I would've had to ask Ryoma to translate everything on the paper. I felt Ryoma look over my shoulder to take a peek at my schedule and I folded it in half and stuffed it in my bag. Ryoma glared at me as I grinned and The Principal dismissed us. As soon as I closed the office door, Ryoma extended his hand towards me and I looked at him as if he were out of his mind all of a sudden.

"What do you want?" I asked cocking an eyebrow.

"Lemme see your schedule," he said pointing towards my book bag.

"Why? I have all the same classes as you, don't I?" I rummaged through the pocket I had put the agenda in.

"Maybe," he mumbled as he unfolded the paper. His eyes were scanning the yellow slip. "Hah!"

"Hah what?" I looked at my sheet of paper.

"You don't have P.E. with me!" he grinned in triumph.

"So what?" I muttered.

"Just cause," he replied and handed the paper back to me. "P.E. is like my best subject, and I don't want you to ruin it."

"I see," I paused momentarily, then continued, "Trying to impress the girls I see."

He turned his back on me and began walking to first class- language arts. "Why not?"

"Awe, is wittle Ryoma angwy?" I teased happily not realizing his answer. "Wait a sec, what do you mean 'Why not'?"

"I know that there are some girls I can impress in a heart beat with my skills," he yawned sarcastically.

I laughed, "Yeah… Sure, whatever."

"Yep," Ryoma muttered turning around to look at me.

I thought for a second that he had a cute sort of smile on his face and I briefly blushed. Noticing the red tint in my face, Ryoma asked, "What's the matter with you?"

"Huh? What about me?" I stammered a bit.

Shrugging, we headed off to first class. It seemed to pass by pretty fast considering only a few boys were looking back at me time to time with interest and some girls were staring at me as if I had done something to them already. When class was over, Ryoma wouldn't even look at me and he had sort of an angry expression on his face.

"What's wrong with you?" I finally asked in a moment of silence as we were about to go in our different ways to class.

He didn't answer just yet but took his time to think about it. Then sighed, "Nothing."

I didn't believe his reply because I knew something was bothering him and he hurried off to class after that. "What a weird kid," I muttered as I made my way through the school to look for Ms. Hanson's classroom.

I opened the door and there were only about 15 kids there with Ms. Hanson sitting in her desk, up at the front of the room. She smiled brightly at me and motioned me to sit down in any of the left over desks. When the bell rang, two more girls ran in and plopped down on their seats. Ms. Hanson stood up and began telling the class about a new student today. She looked at me and soon, all eyes were directly on me. I stiffened a little as I stood up and headed to the front of class. I thought of a few words to say as an introduction and I looked to the class.

"Umm, hi. I'm Reyna Tanerin," there was a bit of chattering after I said my name and Ms. Hanson had to tell them to be quiet so I can continue. "So, I guess all there is to say is that I'm from America and I hope I'll have a good school year with you guys."

The class clapped a little and I hurried back to my seat. One of the girls who had come in late smiled at me from her seat and I returned it politely trying not to get an enemy from the beginning of the year. When class was over, I stayed behind, still trying to stuff one last notebook into my bag.

"Here, let me help," a voice came from over my shoulder and I jerked up a little, surprised to be able to understand the voice. It was the girl from earlier.

"Oh, thanks," I replied gratefully and passed the bag and notebook to her.

She began trying to squeeze the notebook in between two binders and after a moment or two; she finally managed to get it in. But barely. Both of us stared at it as a corner of the notebook was folded.

"Whoops, sorry," she laughed nervously.

I just shook my head and replied, "It's okay, thanks for the help. I'm Reyna."

"Yeah, I know," she smiled shyly. "I'm Sakuno Ryuzaki, nice to meet you."

"Same here," I grinned and the two of us walked out of class.

"So," Sakuno seemed to fumble with her English a little. "Are you here with everyone?"

I looked at her quizzically, then figured she meant to say _anyone_ and I thought for a moment. "Only the 2 most annoying people ever. My brother and a guy named Ryoma Echizen."

She looked at me, her eyes wider than usual. "Ryoma?"

"Yeah, Ryoma. Don't worry. We're not together or anything so if you like him, he's all yours," I smirked at her.

Sakuno instantly blushed at the last statement and stammered, "N-no! It's not like that!"

"Really? I promise I won't tell anyone! You can tell me," I pleaded to her.

"Well…" she mumbled for a second but seemed to decide against it. "I'll tell you later. I've got to get to class!"

"Wait, what do you have next?" I asked her.

"Umm, P.E.!" she said.

"Me too!" I scanned my schedule for third period. "I'm like lost so can I go with you?"

Sakuno merely nodded in agreement and we hurried outside to the P.E. area. It was huge…

"Wow," I muttered as I followed Sakuno to wherever she was going. (A/N: Okay! It's like getting a bit complicated for me so now; Reyna is a good Japanese speaker! Please excuse the sudden interruption!)

"Eh, Sakuno-Chan. Who is this?" a voice came from behind us.

Sakuno and I turned around seeing two ninth graders. Really TALL ninth graders.

"Oh, Eiji-Senpai! Fuji-Senpai!" Sakuno bowed slightly but I just stood there dumb-founded. "This is Reyna-Chan! A new student here."

"A bit too cute don't you think?" Eiji bent down so he was face to face with me. He seemed to be staring at me intently and I blushed.

"Eiji, don't go scaring off the girls," Fuji grinned and waved lightly at me. I smiled in return, still blushing. Sakuno jabbed my side a little and I turned to her who was pointing in the direction of the girls' locker room.

"Nah, that's alright Sakuno-Chan, we'll take Reyna here for a little tour!" Eiji draped an arm around my shoulder and grinned. I couldn't stop blushing even for a little second.

"But Eiji-Senpai, you don't have that kind of authority do you?" Sakuno asked a bit worriedly.

"Eiji, forget it! I know you want that tour guide job of the safari at the zoo but this isn't how you're going to get the employment," Fuji plainly stated.

Sakuno and I looked up surprised from Eiji to Fuji and we both started laughing. I tried to keep it in but it wastoo funny. Eiji merely glared at Fuji and sighed hopelessly, letting go of me.

"Well, it was nice meeting you," I bowed to them, still laughing and Sakuno and I hurried ran to the locker room.

"Okay, that was weird," I murmured after changing.

"I agree," Sakuno nodded as she slipped into her sneakers.

"Well, we better get to an activity," she said and lead the way out of the locker room to the courts and equipment.

"Wonder what we're doing today," I thought...


	7. First Day of Seigaku Pt 2

A/N: Yay! Finally! Ergh… I'm sorry for the hold up everyone! I shall make this note short— It's my goal to get chapters up every other weekend this summer through all of my ridiculous classes! If not, then gomen..! Okay, well enjoy! There are three parts to First Day at Seigaku :)  
Oh and I know that's not how they do P.E. and honestly, I'm not even really sure so I'm going to try my best to do it right… I really don't know how they do P.E. in Japan…

To make things a bit more clearer on the dialogue:  
Ryoma and his family and Reyna and her family are the only ones that talk in English excluding their English classes at school. Hope you got that. Not even Sakuno, after her sad attempt, will be talking in English.

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN Prince of Tennis! T-T

* * *

**Chapter 6 — First Day at Seigaku Part: 2**

I hurriedly followed my new found friend out of the locker room and to a basket full of P.E. equipment.  
"This is how they do P.E. in Japan!" I stammered at Sakuno. "No laps? Jog around the field? Stretching?"

"Well, we do that. I just came over here to think of what activity to do," Sakuno smiled and after a few minutes, she showed me to a spot that I was to go to every time after I changed in the locker room.  
"So I stay here and wait for the teacher to come out?" I asked Sakuno.

She nodded happily and walked to her own spot and began stretching a little. I decided that I should just wait and stood there, looking around the P.E. field. It…was…big. That was all I had to say. Huge. Seriously! I spotted tennis courts about 10 yards away and thought about taking a look over there. I quickly looked around to see a few students rushing out of the locker rooms and I sighed as I walked over to the courts. There were a few people practicing and they were really good.

Suddenly, I heard a loud voice from behind me and I jerked around. There was a P.E. teacher standing with a clipboard where my spot was. I rushed to my spot and my face turned pink in embarrassment.  
"Reyna Tanerin?" he raised an eyebrow at me.  
"Y-yes," I mumbled quietly avoiding all the eyes of the other students.  
Some of the girls snickered and the boys ignored me. I sighed disappointed. This is not how I imagined starting out my first P.E. class.

When roll call was over, the students dispersed and went to different activities after warm-ups. Sakuno hurried over and began dragging me to the tennis courts as fast as possible.

"C'mon! We better hurry," she said and quickly grabbed two rackets.  
"What? Why?" I was dragged over to the courts without notice and she handed me one of those rackets. "But I--" the rest of my sentence was gobbled up by squealing girls around the courts.

"Is this what they really do during P.E.?" I thought as a thick line of girls streamed around the fences that blocked them off from the players.  
When I was able to look closely inside the courts, there was a singles match going on between two guys. One was getting easily pummeled by the opposing player. I glanced away for a moment, looking around for other activities other than tennis but all of a sudden, there was a scream and a flood of ooh's and ahh's.

"There it is! Momo-senpai's Dunk Smash!" a girl screeched and the rest squealed in delight.  
"How awkward," I blinked as I turned to Sakuno. Unfortunately, she was also cheering aloud. I gave a reluctant cheer to act along but inwardly heaved a heavy sigh.  
"What kind of school allows students to do this?" I thought and glanced accusingly at the teachers walking around.  
"What a lucky shot, I'm dead tired now," I heard 'Momo-senpai' talk as the fangirls quieted down. He gave a wide grin as he looked around at his fans and added a thumbs-up.

He reminded me a bit of Ryoma, except for the grin…and the thumbs-up…and the height…and actually everything…except that he would say whatever he wanted without indignity or fear of humiliation.  
I mean, what kind of person other than Ryoma would really say that stuff and get extolled for it? Anyhow, I was getting bored of this and I feared that if I didn't do an activity soon, I would get marked off. So, I tugged on Sakuno's sleeve and pulled her out of the crowd.

"R-reyna-chan!" she stumbled amongst her words and tried to keep herself from falling backwards.  
"I personally think it's unhealthy to scream for something like that," I teased her and poked her shoulder.  
She nodded and heat rushed to her cheeks. I smiled and held up my racket. "Will we really need these?"  
The girl gave a hasty nod once more and showed me to the separate courts. "We can play here," she opened the gate and stepped inside and I followed, looking around with an expression of wonder and how in the world I would play tennis.  
Sakuno pulled out a ball from the basket in the corner and tossed it to me. I caught it but didn't know what to do afterwards.  
"Uhh, so do I hit it now?" I felt ridiculously stupid as even Sakuno giggled and nodded.  
I smacked the ball with the racket and watched as it gracefully flew in through the air with an arc and fell to the other side of the court. But without even a chance to get ready, Sakuno slapped it right back. Fortunately, it landed out of bounds.  
"Jeez that came by fast!" I called to the other side.

The other students paid no attention to us and I was just fine with that. I would rather have no one see my horrible-ness in tennis. Thankfully, Sakuno realized this and picked a court on the outer edge of the blacktop behind other vacant courts. Except the only problem was that there was a wide grassy field where other sports such as kickball and soccer were played. Even some classes were out for experiments thanks to school curriculums. Unfortunately, I didn't see one of my worst nightmares watch amusingly as he was sent to go fetch another peer from outside.  
I stumbled and tripped and staggered hitting the balls I could and dodging the ones I needed to, until my legs gave out and I fell to the ground breathing heavily. Sakuno seemed just as tired as I was and it was apparent I had put up a fight. A darn long one too.

"Wow Reyna, you're not half bad," Sakuno tossed the tennis balls that we used back into the basket and came over, wiping her forehead with her sleeve. "Did Ryoma-kun teach you anything?"  
I gave a short laugh as I stood up and brushed dust and dirt off of my P.E. shorts. "Him, teach me tennis? The only thing he's ever taught me is that there's someone in the world as annoying as my older brother."  
Sakuno seemed surprised as first then her expression changed into a slight smile.  
"Well, I suppose that's Ryoma-kun to you," she shrugged and we left the courts and back to the lockers.  
'Did Ryoma really not teach her anything about tennis when he even taught me? Oh right… He was forced to help Tomo and me… Ahh... What a day,' Sakuno thought excessively as she left period 2.

"Okay, what's my next class?" I looked down at my sheet of paper and read thoroughly. "A 15-minute break?" ---  
I edged my way around the campus feeling really lost and saw a whole bunch of students gathered near the lunch tables and even a familiar looking head. Kenton. Yes that's right. I stooped so low in this school that I had to go ask my own brother to help. He was surrounded by a group of people and throwing his head back to laugh once in a while.  
'Oh gosh, he can't see me like this…But I have to do something or else I'll be doomed," I bit my lower lip slightly and made my way to him.  
He glanced around the crowd and soon saw me coming up to him and his face lit up immensely. He parted the crowd and allowed me to slide through and now I had become the center of attention amongst some ninth-graders. Some of the girls glared down at me and some even sneered. I swore it was a mistake to ask Kenton for anything at this school.  
Actually, he saw the faces on some of these girls and waved a hand at them as he placed a hand on my head ruffling my neatly done hair. He explained that I was only his younger sister and the girls lightened up and focused their attention back on Kenton.

"What do you want?" he asked quietly.  
"You already have a posse here like the one you had going back in America? An amazing feat my brother has done all in one morning," I leered at him for a moment, then deciding to stay on his good side, I added, "But of course, that's a good thing."  
"Seriously, what do you want?"  
I sighed hesitantly and muttered, "What the heck am I supposed to do for 15 minutes --"

"Finally I found you… You're such a pain to look for you know."  
"Ryoma," I turned around half-shocked and half-embarrassed to have everyone in Kenton's new 'posse' stare at the two seventh-graders.  
"Hey Kenton," he added. This entire time, he'd been speaking English to the two of us and it looked like he was going to until next year or something and the ninth-graders stared at the three of us with mild interest.  
"I was ordered by the principal to show you around during break…" he pulled down on his cap and turned around in some other direction. "I might as well show you to my team members."

Kenton shrugged and I hurriedly followed, my hands squeezed tight around my bag. "You just HAD to humiliate me over there didn't you," I muttered.  
"I already saw you being humiliating enough earlier; there's no need," he grinned.  
"What…!" I turned my head away quickly avoiding his grin.

I couldn't believe it… The so-called Prince of Tennis at this school saw ME…**ME OUT OF ALL PEOPLE**… fail at an attempt to play regular normal EASY tennis. My social-life that hadn't even started was already washing down the drain. School was going to be living hell if I didn't get away from this guy. Then my thoughts of agony were interrupted by a single suggestion.

"I can help you learn."

At first, I made no reply as I racked my brain in search of what to do.  
Am I supposed to agree?  
Should I argue?  
Mock him that he was lying to help?  
And then I realized he wasn't finished.

"I mean the way you were playing; it should've never been called tennis. It was excruciating pain to watch and laugh at the same time, and even I didn't know what to do," he grinned even wider, stifling an evil, tormenting cackle.

My head whirled and blood boiled at this note of teasing and I was just about ready to choke him with my own two hands. Instead, I had learned to deal with this through Kenton and instead of physical damage, mental one was even better to stimulate and enjoy.  
Though I had no dirt on him other than him having an obsession with baths…

Wait… That was it!

* * *

Author: Muhahaha — cough — hahahaha!

Gahh… ok, well here's this chapter!  
I hope to update soon and hopefully you do too.  
Did you like it? x.x Seems kind of bland to me...  
Thanks to everyone who hasn't forgotten this story for so long and to those who continue to support this fanfic!  
Don't forget to review!


End file.
